Growlanser IV: Wayfarer of Time
Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time is a TRPG originally released on the PlayStation 2. It was developed by Career Soft and published in Japan by Atlus in 2003. It is the fourth installment in the Growlanser series, but it has a self-contained story. In 2011 a remake with additional content and new characters called Growlanser IV: Over reloaded was released on the PSP in Japan. The North American version, called simply Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time was released on July 31, 2012. Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time features over 40 different endings. Like all Growlanser games, the character art was done by Satoshi Urushihara. Story 2000 years ago, humankind progressed in magic and science, and built an advanced civilization. However, they came into battle against powerful angels, and were slain to the brink of extinction. Humankind revived eventually from this downfall and rebuilt new civilization. However, the battle with the angels was so devastating that many things were lost, such as the technologies of magic and science. In the present time, there is no one who knows the truth of what happened; there are only myths that speak of "magic" and "angels that punished humanity". Even the existence of the angels who destroyed mankind have been reduced to legend and folklore. Even as eras change and pass, war occurs among humans. On this world there is a continent called Noyeval. There are four countries, each with their own differences, and they begin aggressions to their neighboring nations. The people have forgotten that they were on the verge of destruction by the hands of malevolent angels two thousand years before. In the south is Lamplast Island; the Alten Schwartz mercenaries were hired to defend it from invasion from outside continents. However, an angel suddenly appeared and assailed the fighting humans, and the mercenary group had to flee from the battleground. The angel was so powerful that it could bring everything to nonexistence. Crevanille, a mercenary raised in Alten Schwartz, witnessed the six-winged angel in the sky. On the night that they returned to the mainland, the captain of the mercenary group, Dixon, affirmed that he saw the angel, and they were the only two people who could see it. He said to Crevanille that he was the "key to stop the angels". With this as his destiny, Crevanille set out to discover how to defeat the angels and save the fate of humanity. He will become a new Savior of Light, the Growlanser. Characters Crevanille: When he was young, he had been taken in and raised by Dixon, the leader of the mercenary group Alten Schwart. Growing up surrounded by a strong troupe, he possesses merit as a mercenary even though young. He is called "The key" by Dixon, being told he is the only one that can save the world. Remus: A boy collapsed in the forest and rescued by Crevaniel and Regina. Since then he has come to live with them as a member of Alten Schwart. He is gentle and always positive. It became Crevanille's duty to look after him. Frayne Ribbons: A girl called "Ruin Child", a survivor of a civilization 2000 years ago. She somehow has a connection with Crevanille's past, but because she lost her memories other than knowing her own name, it is concealed in mystery. Regina: Daughter of Dixon, the leader of Alten Schwart mercenary group. Because of being surrounded by rough guys, she has a bit of a nasty tongue. Has a brother-sister relationship with Crevanille. Vallery: Man met at Reinfaltz base. He puts on a cool air but is hiding a passion. With an honest and steady personality not matching his outward appearance, he is full of ambition and reliable as a comrade. Eliza Mayfield: A daughter of the Mayfield noble family. She was raised sheltered as a lady, so she has ignorance of the ways of the world, and her pride is high. Once she decides something, she dislikes turning from it. D-PT: A human-figured familiar to serve the hero. Constantly bright and cheerful, and perhaps the party's moodmaker. TP type's feature is to strengthen your physical ability. D-YN: A human-figured familiar to serve the hero. Prudent with diligence, her behavior is full of intelligence. LN type's feature is to strengthen magic. D-RM: A human-figured familiar to serve the hero. Somewhat childlike, a warm and snug peculiar atmosphere is LM type's characteristic. She gives a calm impresson but as for abilities, she compares favorably to the other types. Leona: A mysterious girl from a parallel universe. She has ears and tail like a cat but seems to dislike being regarded in the same light as one. Dixon: The leader of the powerful and famed mercenary group Alten Schwart. From the first his merit is such that he is called for by Valcaneer's officer, and has utmost trust from the mercenary group members. Bauer: As Dixon's right-hand man he supports the Alten Schwart group. He is a largehearted and warm personality full of human kindness. Ludwig: Dulkheim army officer, generally in charge of Reinfaltz base. From his military achievements in the Eizenvant battle, he is adored by the citizens as a hero. Lumis Lichtmann: Leading person of the magic research in Dulkheim. It is said that if it were without him, the utilization of magic stones would have been ten years later. When he immerses himself in research, he forgets food and rest. Bernhart Muntzer: Valcaneer Royal Guard member. Because he is quiet, he appears to give an unsociable impression but in fact he is calm and subtle. Because he always pays attention to the people in the surroundings, he keeps his subordinates' morale high. Diana Silverneil: Valcaneer Royal Guard member, a rank respected as mighty warriors. Her merit and military achievement are strong even though she is a woman. It is said that she inherited her fencing skill from her mother. Alfonse Ordinale: Valcaneer Royal Guard member and lord of Ordineil. Holds a strong sense of justice, he constantly considers the citizens' well-being. He is firm and stubborn when he puts his mind to something. Christopher Ordinale: Alphonce's older twin brother. He enjoys flirting with women and constantly wanders around even past the country's borders in leisure. On the other hand he often worries about Alphonce. Hien: A master fencer with reputation in the continent. Invited by military authorities of nations, he instructs fencing. He is a man who is strict toward himself and others. He is Diana's maternal uncle. Baker: Marquelay's general, deeply trusted by Alicia. Charged with defending Marculey, however this nation is by nature weak in military. Bryntir Solo: A superior man in battle, said to be the best in Reinfaltz base. Silent and serious, he is harsh with himself but gentle to others. He is popular with people because of that kindness but for some reason he is harsh toward Crevanille. Vester: Not belonging to any country, a mysterious man who moves only for a peculiar objective. Alice: Princess of Marquelay who wants peace and to unify the four nations in the continent. Maggy: Clever scientist sort, she supports Crevanille with technology developments. Sydney: Manager in charge of Crevanille's base. Very sincere and serious and never lets anything slip. Mel: Runs the accessory shop at Crevaniel's base. She came from another continent and wandered about as a merchant prior to that. All of her merchandise is handcrafted. Deringer: President of Dulkheim, has a greed for authority. He will try to use various schemes to capture the public's heart. Cargill: A strange man living in dark side of Dulkheim, performing dirty work for Deringer. In the Dulkheim military, there is an unofficial secret information department where such things as prisoner interrogations and assassinations are carried out. King Valkania: He is devoted to the prosperity and interest of his country and will put out aggression toward other countries. He has the Royal Guard which has command of a mighty military force. Norman: A commissioned officer under Munzer, he is young but able. He supports Munzer with his cool-headed judgment on the battlefield. Simmons: Valcaneer's commissioned officer devoted to attaining strong status. He will even use foul tactics to achieve his goal. Leader of Death Wings: The fearsome Death Wings mercenary group's leader. Always wearing a skull mask, he is in a single word atrocious. His group is feared throughout the continent. Akyel: An angel, an enemy of humankind. For an unknown reason he appears and causes mass destruction with great power to humans. Uriel: Achiel's partner, an angel who believed in humans to the last. PSP Characters Tricia: A bright and cheerful girl. She looks after the protagonist as his senior, but as the flames of war spread, her position will end up changing... D-MD: She is devoted intently to tools and instruments. Stressing her special feature, she doesn't take very good care of herself. In addition, she believes that familiars should be used as tools by humans. Cynthia: Elder sister of twins. Contrastive to her sister Meline, she is serious, calm, and has common sense. She does not say much but when she tells her sister not to do anything strange, she tightly holds the reins. Meline: Younger sister of twins. She considers disturbing things to be normal, and if she is displeased she is quick to raise her voice. She is a self-centered child who wants to be praised and fawned upon, but she has a mature side... Magnus: Pupil of the master fencer Hien. He faces forward to the future so much that sometimes he is not able to see immediate surroundings, and it seems that he is unable to read situations. Ever since his life was saved by Pamela, he serves as her guard. Pamela: A gentle elder sister type. As a member of the mercenary group, she supports the protagonist's party from the shadows. Later, she will take a different line of action in terms of mercenary groups. Growlanser IV: Return Characters Gloria: A girl that is trapped in the "void". She meets Crevanille when he fell into the void world after the end of Growlanser IV. Riros: Prince of Valkania, he wanted to restore his kingdom after the war. Elise: Diana Silverneil's cheerful fellow classmate at the military academy. Gallery Cover_Growlanser_IV_Wayfarer_of_the_Time.png|PS2 cover for Growlanser IV: Wayfarer of the Time Cover_Growlanser_IV_Return_Wayfarer_of_the_Time.png|PS2 cover for Growlanser IV Return: Wayfarer of the Time See Also *Screenshots *VideosEdited Category:Games